


(Please) Tell Me This is Real

by Aunt May (YokubouNoRain)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Emotional Manipulation, Future Fic, Illusions, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Manipulation, Manipulative Quentin Beck, Mind Manipulation, Non-Consensual, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Rape/Non-con Elements, i really fell hard for that bastard
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-19 11:03:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19973005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YokubouNoRain/pseuds/Aunt%20May
Summary: Peter se encuentra encerrado en una ilusión que Quentin creó especialmente para él. Lo que suceda en el mundo exterior sólo será perceptible para el muchacho sólo si Quentin así lo desea, y lo único que desea Quentin es que Peter se quede con él para siempre.





	(Please) Tell Me This is Real

**Author's Note:**

> Por si no leíste las etiquetas: ⚠️ **LA SIGUIENTE HISTORIA CONTIENE SPOILERS DE “SPIDER-MAN: FAR FROM HOME”** ⚠️  
> No son: “ohhhhhhh, mejodistelaexperienciacinematográfica”, pero para que no haya quejas más tarde :)
> 
> * * *
> 
> Los personajes aquí presentes son de la autoría de Stan Lee, Steve Ditko. Sin embargo, como esto forma parte del Universo Cinematográfico de Marvel me baso en las caracterizaciones realizadas por Jake Gyllenhaal y Tom Holland.
> 
> Todo esto para decir que sencillamente estos personajes no me pertenecen, tampoco los actores.
> 
> La historia, en cambio, sí, por ende, sean tan amables de leerla y disfrutarla :)
> 
> *No se admiten adaptaciones y mucho menos, **PLAGIOS**.
> 
> **« ADVERTENCIA: LAS ACCIONES Y ACTITUDES DE LOS PERSONAJES PRESENTADOS A CONTINUACIÓN PROBABLEMENTE NO SE CORRESPONDAN CON SUS CONTRAPARTES CINEMATOGRÁFICAS »**
> 
> Que tengas una feliz lectura ♡

Oía que alguien lo estaba llamando, pero, ¿quién? Por más que intentara darle un rostro a esa voz que resonaba en el espacio, no podía hacerlo. Había intentado ponerse de pie, pero sentía que caminaba en círculos, sentía que estaba en un lugar sin tiempo, sin principio ni final. Había intentado abrir los ojos. Estaba seguro que tenía los ojos abiertos, pero no podía ver nada más allá de la inconfundible oscuridad. Derrotado, una vez más, cayó a lo que él llamaba suelo –era una superficie lisa, fría; su mente la comparó con el suelo de entre todas las otras palabras que él conocía- y suspiró, agobiado. Cuando su respiración se calmó, pudo oír los latidos de su corazón rebotando en sus oídos, volviéndose un eco insoportable en el vacío hasta que no mucho más tiempo después su respiración se agitaba, sus sentidos se ponían en alerta hasta terminar por gimotear. Podía sentir el sabor de su propia sangre dentro de sus labios. No quería que lo escucharan llorar, se había mordido el labio con tanta fuerza para impedirlo que, una vez más, se había lastimado. ¿Cuántas veces había pasado por lo mismo? Y aún así, sabía igual de desagradable que la primera vez.

De repente, oyó el sonido de una puerta abriéndose. Miró hacia la derecha. Nada. Giró la cabeza hacia la izquierda. Nada. Ansioso, oyendo pasos que se acercaban a él, se puso de pie y miró a sus espaldas, frente suyo, arriba, abajo, pero no había nada. ¿No había nada? Volvió a mirar hacia abajo. Una figura amorfa se estaba acercando a él, tan oscura como todo lo que lo rodeaba. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca suyo, el sonido se detuvo y quien sea que fuera el dueño de esa figura se había convertido en su sombra. Si hubiera un suelo verdadero debajo de sus pies, sería su sombra. Él lo miró, expectante. Su respiración seguía agitada, su sentido arácnido, aunque le estuviera fallando, más activo que nunca.

—Peter.

De nuevo, una voz que no conocía o que, al menos hasta ahora, no había alcanzado a darle un rostro, un cuerpo, un nombre. Su “sombra” lo rodeó en una especie de nube de un color indistinguible hasta que Peter sintió un par de brazos que lo rodeaban por detrás, el peso de un cuerpo desconocido, pero una tranquilidad que lograba incomodarlo.

—Peter —repitió.

—Déjame ir —musitó el aludido en voz baja.

—No, Peter. No es eso lo que quieres.

Beck. Era Beck. Siempre había sido Beck. Si cerraba los ojos, Peter podía transportarse donde fuera, _sentir_ que estaba donde quisiera, pero Beck no se lo permitía.

—Por favor.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres, Peter? Realmente.

Cuando Peter abrió los ojos vio un hermoso jardín florido frente suyo, las hojas verdes se mezclaban entre las flores silvestres que él había visto en una película. Se arrodilló y tocó el suelo debajo de sus pies. Se sentía real. Tan real que dolía que fuera una mentira. Agarró una de esas flores usando tan sólo dos de sus dedos y la llevó a su nariz. ¿Olía realmente así? ¿Era ese su perfume verdadero? Cuando se miró a sí mismo se vio con ropa que él solía usar, ya no con el traje de Spider-Man. Se puso de pie y vio a Beck a sus espaldas, mirándolo.

—¿Qué haces?

—Te observo —el hombre se arrodilló a su lado y posó su mano sobre una de sus mejillas. El tacto ajeno sobre su piel hizo que Peter se sonrojara y desviara su mirada de la del hombre—. Siempre te he observado —Beck levantó su otra mano y juntó su dedo pulgar con el del medio. Peter impidió que hiciera lo que estaba por hacer agarrando su mano con fuerza y mirándolo con una expresión de terror en el rostro. Beck lo miró, sorprendido, y le sonrió con ternura. Acercó su rostro al suyo y besó su frente—. No va a pasar nada malo. Lo prometo —agregó.

Peter dejó libre la mano del adulto y esperó, impaciente. Hubo un chasquido, pero nada desapareció. Al contrario, aparecieron pantallas que proyectaban partes de su pasado. En cada uno de esos momentos también estaba Beck.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó Peter, mirando las pantallas frente suyo.

—¿Lo ves Peter? Siempre te estuve observando —el muchacho miró detenidamente una de ellas. Pese a que se estaba enfocando en Beck, reconoció una de esas imágenes al instante, los movimientos dentro de aquel vehículo, un abrazo que se había dado por casualidad. Incorporándose, atrajo esa pantalla hacia él, y como si no fuera la primera vez que lo estaba haciendo, alejó y congeló la imagen. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, se sentía completamente devastado.

—Tony —musitó.

—Oh. Peter —Beck hizo que se diera la vuelta al agarrarlo de uno de los hombros. Lo rodeó con sus brazos y sintió que lenta y tímidamente, el muchacho lo aceptaba, al menos por unos instantes—. ¿Por qué te haces esto? ¿Por qué te torturas de esta manera?

—No puedo evitarlo —gimoteó el aludido.

—Mírame —agarrando a Peter de ambos brazos, alejó unos centímetros su cuerpo del suyo para que lo mirara—. Peter, mírame —reiteró, levantando su rostro con una mano—. Mírame y sé sincero conmigo: ¿qué te ha dado él más que sufrimiento y dolor? —el muchacho lo miró arqueando una ceja, confundido—. Te metió en su guerra personal, te convirtió en su soldado. Diste la vida por él, Peter. Él te mintió, desde el día en que te conoció.

—Tú también lo hiciste —la forma en que Peter lo miró, tan seguro de sus palabras, hicieron que toda esa calma y tranquilidad en el rostro de Beck se transformara por completo. Las imágenes de las pantallas se congelaron y el aparentemente suave viento que mecía las flores del suelo dejó de soplar—. Tú también me mentiste. Pero, ¿sabes qué es lo peor? Que lo sigues haciendo aún ahora.

A su alrededor, el paisaje estalló como si hubieran estado encerrados en una bola de cristal. Peter trató de cubrirse y no recibir ningún daño, pero cuando abrió los ojos al cesar el sonido, se dio cuenta que no tenía cortes en su cuerpo y que volvía a tener su traje de Spider-Man. Miró frente suyo. Beck, su rostro… No, ese ya no era Beck.

—Después de todo lo que hice para acercarme a ti, ¿así es como me pagas? ¡¿Eh?! —exclamó, encolerizado. A su alrededor, rodeando a ambos, Peter vio fuego emanando de quién sabe dónde. Se sentía tan cerca, tan caliente que podía sentir su traje cediendo ante las altas temperaturas—. ¡Hice todo esto por ti! ¡Mira! ¡Tú tienes el poder de cambiar al mundo y te niegas a hacerlo, Peter! ¡Olvídate de tus amigos, de tu familia, de…! ¡Olvídate de Tony, Peter! ¡Él ya está muerto! ¡Él está muerto y no creas que va a regresar a salvarte!

Peter sentía sus pies literalmente pegados a ese suelo ficticio. Trataba de alejarse de él, pero a cada paso sentía cómo su traje dejaba partes de sí formando huellas en el suelo, huellas que si seguía caminando tendrían hasta trozos de su piel y de su propio cuerpo. Lo miró. Le pedía piedad con su mirada. No sabía cómo hacerlo de otra manera. Pero, de repente, una mano atravesó la figura de Beck, la cual fue desapareciendo como si se tratara de un holograma. Su salvador no había sido otro que el mismo Beck, quizás otra versión suya, esa versión que había llegado a despertar algo en el corazón del muchacho. Cuando cruzó miradas con Peter, le sonrió, el fuego a su alrededor desapareció y ambos aparecieron en la habitación del más joven. Sintiéndose a salvo, Peter se abalanzó a sus brazos. De nuevo, ya no tenía su traje de Spider-Man, pero Beck mantenía el de Mysterio.

—Beck…

—Ya está, Peter —le dijo el aludido separándose apenas de él, para sostener su rostro entre sus manos y darle un suave beso en los labios. Peter sintió sus mejillas sonrojándose, sus rodillas flaqueando y todos sus sentidos en alerta, pero no por miedo, mucho menos por terror—. Ya todo estará bien, amor mío.

Peter podía sentir su cuerpo derritiéndose por los besos que Beck depositaba en sus labios, en su cuello; colando sus manos por debajo de su remera para deshacerse de ella por completo.

—Espera —pidió el muchacho, sosteniendo con fuerza los brazos del mayor—. May puede regresar en cualquier momento.

—¿Qué? ¿Acaso no lo recuerdas? —Peter lo observó con una expresión de confusión en el rostro—. May dijo que no regresaría hasta entrada la noche.

—¿Lo dijo? —revolviendo sus cabellos, Beck le sonrió, besando sus labios una vez más.

—Ay. ¿Dónde tendría su cabeza este novio mío si no la tuviera pegada al resto de su cuerpo?

—Es que no lo recordaba. Quizás lo habré olvidado.

Beck se alejó de él y se sentó en su cama, acariciándola con una de sus manos.

—Ahora, ¿puedo empezar a desnudarte? —Peter sintió sus mejillas ardiendo, su cuerpo ardiendo y hasta su corazón y alma en llamas. Lo que Beck había despertado en él era un sentimiento para el cual todavía no había hallado nombre. Peter se deshizo de las demás prendas que en ese momento le molestaban, sintiendo la mirada cristalina de Beck escudriñando cada parte de su cuerpo—. Ven aquí.

Peter sintió que era atraído hacia Beck como si fuera un imán. Mientras las yemas de sus dedos acariciándolo parecían quedar grabadas a fuego sobre su piel él le quitó la capa y luego la coraza, gimiendo al sentir los labios del hombre sobre su piel. Necesitaba más, lo necesitaba todo de él. Rozó con intensidad su entrepierna contra uno de los brazos todavía cubierto de Beck. Los gemidos que salían de lo más profundo de su alma le hacían doler la garganta.

—Beck —gimió—. Beck.

—Llámame Quentin. Creo que ya estamos en ese punto de la relación, ¿no te parece? —le dijo el aludido interrumpiendo su recorrido de besos húmedos por un instante.

—Quentin…

* * *

—Quentin…

No era el mejor lugar que pudo conseguir, pero para pasar desapercibido a las afueras de esa ciudad, servía. En algunas de las otras habitaciones se filtraba el agua de la lluvia, en otras la humedad brotaba de las paredes como una enredadera que sin importar las veces que se la cortara, volvía a aparecer. En esa habitación en particular, el empapelado de la pared iba cayéndose con cada amanecer, la cama no estaba en sus mejores condiciones y debió remendar el colchón para evitar ser atravesado con los resortes que rompían la tela. El respaldo de la cama golpeaba la pared una, dos, infinidad de veces. Quería oírlo, pero Quentin no podía evitar gemir de placer al estar sometiendo a Peter. Su rostro… ¡Oh, su rostro intentaba expresar todo el placer que Quentin le estaba dando en esos momentos! Todo ese amor que no podía demostrarle de otra manera. No todavía. No todavía. Peter tenía que olvidarse de todo, de todos, y enfocarse sólo en Quentin y en todo el amor que tenía por y sólo para él. Sus uñas se clavaron en la cintura de Peter, Quentin sintió que hería su carne. Las piernas de Peter se encontraban danzando grotescamente alrededor de su cabeza; sin importar las veces que Quentin las hubiera acomodado sobre sus hombros, siempre encontraban la manera de caer a uno de sus lados. El hombre continuó embistiendo el cuerpo del muchacho como cada día, como cada momento en que quería hacerlo aún si se lo hubiera hecho anteriormente. Nunca se sentía satisfecho, no de él, y no iba a parar hasta generar esa dependencia también en Peter, que él sintiera el deseo y la lujuria de someterse a él con el único objetivo de saciar la sed de su cuerpo.

—Peter —jadeó Quentin encorvándose sobre el cuerpo del muchacho para besar sus labios que, ajenos a lo que estaba sucediendo dejaba escapar de entre ellos tímidos gemidos de placer.

* * *

El sol se ponía en un departamento en la ciudad de Queens. Peter trataba de observarlo a través de su ventana, pero el resplandor era demasiado brillante. Volvió su mirada hacia arriba, encontrándose con la mirada de Quentin.

—¿Qué? —le preguntó.

—Nada. Sólo te observo.

El muchacho le sonrió y desvió su mirada unos segundos. Volvió la vista a sus espaldas. De repente, el piso de su habitación, la puerta, las paredes le resultaron ajenas. En vez de las paredes pintadas con el color que él mismo había escogido había un empapelado destartalado, y un horrible olor a humedad inundó su nariz. Miró a Quentin, confundido.

—Por favor —le pidió—. Dime que esto es real.

* * *

Quentin besó su frente con ternura. Saltó de la cama, vestido tan sólo con su ropa interior, y dio la vuelta hacia la silla que estaba al lado de Peter. Acarició los cabellos del muchacho con ternura y se puso un par de anteojos de cristales azules.

—¿E.D.I.T.H.?

—¿Sí, Quentin? —se oyó una voz artificial proveniente de los anteojos.

—Hola, cariño. ¿Puedes facilitarme un sedante, por favor?

—Seguro.

Sobre la silla había una pequeña maleta con el logo de Industrias Stark. Dentro del mismo, la inteligencia artificial que Tony le había proporcionado a Peter realizaba una mezcla de elementos químicos que, una vez finalizada, terminó en el torrente sanguíneo de Peter por medio de una vía intravenosa. Una vez el líquido incoloro llegó por completo al cuerpo del muchacho, él dejó de moverse.

—Haz un diagnóstico, por favor —le pidió Quentin, mirando a Peter mientras dentro de los lentes, la inteligencia artificial le daba un diagnóstico completo del estado del muchacho.

—Se encuentra estabilizado. Con esta nueva mezcla no debería tener intenciones de desconectarse de la interfaz a menos que digas lo contrario.

—Muchas gracias, cariño.

El hombre se quitó los lentes y los dejó al lado de la maleta. Se sentó en el suelo al lado de la cama y miró a Peter. Divisó el rastro de una lágrima seca sobre una de sus mejillas. Él la quitó con delicadeza con uno de sus dedos y lo besó. Le dio la espalda para mirar el televisor que estaba encendido a escasos pasos suyo a un volumen bajo, pero aún perceptible. Mientras entrelazaba los dedos de su mano a los de Peter, prestó atención a la noticia que estaban transmitiendo.

—Sigue la búsqueda de un integrante del grupo de estudiantes que vino de viaje a la ciudad de Praga.

—N- No sabemos dónde está. De un momento a otro, desapareció —uno de los profesores de Peter dijo a cámara, visiblemente preocupado y nervioso por lo que estaba sucediendo.

—Tenemos en exclusiva el testimonio de la tía de Peter —dijo la periodista que estaba cubriendo el caso.

—Por favor, si tienen noticias de mi sobrino, llamen —en pantalla apareció el rostro desconsolado de May que pese a todo, mantenía las esperanzas de encontrar a Peter sano y salvo—, tienen los teléfonos de sus amigos, de sus profesores, el mío. Por favor, si saben algo de Peter… Por favor.

Quentin escuchó todas las teorías que el periodismo estaba barajando, desde la más certera hasta la más ridícula. Dejó de prestar atención una vez pasaron a otra noticia. Volvió su vista a Peter, él estaba sumido en un sueño profundo muy lejos de la realidad. El hombre estiró su otro brazo y volvió a ponerse los anteojos. A su alrededor volvió a materializarse la habitación de Peter, él estaba sentado en el suelo, Peter acostado sobre su cama, ambos vestidos. ¿Existía alguna palabra para expresar la forma en que Peter lo estaba mirando en esos momentos?

—Esto es verdad, Peter —le dijo, respondiendo a la pregunta que le había hecho minutos atrás—. Estamos juntos, y eso es lo único que importa.

Peter sonrió cálidamente, bostezando luego.

—Tengo sueño.

—Descansa entonces.

—¿Tú qué harás?

—Me quedaré aquí, cuidándote —respondió Quentin, dándole un suave beso en el dorso de su mano.

Peter sonrió y cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar por el cansancio ficticio que sentía hasta quedarse dormido.

* * *

Quentin podía oír la respiración calma de Peter que dormía sobre la cama. En algún momento el cielo se había nublado y comenzó a llover.

—Esto es la realidad, Peter. Sólo tú y yo.


End file.
